Phineas and Ferb: The Thanos Objective
by APersonOfManyNames
Summary: Love, a powerful emotion, and the driving factor in a collision course of epic scale, between the one who lost it all and the one who never had. Thanos has a nefarious plan, but he messed with the wrong little boy, Phineas Flynn, and that, begins a series of events that will forever change everyone's lives for all eternity.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Just another spectacularly ordinary day)

In a quaint little backyard, with perfectly trimmed green grass, a fence, light brown in color, and a singular large sized tree, two brothers, sit under the shade plotting out a most spectacular day! One of the brothers, Phineas, has a head shaped like a triangle, with red hair at the back. The other, Ferb, has an elongated face with a rather thick nose, and green hair atop his head.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas says with great enthusiasm. "We're going to build a giant hula hoop out of nothing but string!"

With boundless energy, Phineas and Ferb get to work acquiring various items needed for this project, balls of string are loaded into trucks by the tons. One of which catches the attention of a cat, which nabs it curiously from the workers without them realizing it. At the house, their sister Candace, watches them from her window, while on the phone with her best friend Stacy. "I don't know what they're doing with all that string Stacy, but I know it's got to be something bustworthy!" she says, messing with her long orange hair.

"Well...why don't I just come over there and see for myself?" Stacy over the phone suggests.

"Great idea! Meet me in the backyard!" Candace says.

The fence gate swings open, a girl leaps into the backyard, sporting a white T-shirt, with pink pleated skirt over it. A pink bow on her long black hair, with pink shoes and long white socks. Her head, oval shaped. She spots Phineas, and is instantly compelled to go to him. As she approaches, she asks "Hey Phineas, Whatcha doin?" he turns to her.

"Hey Isabella! We're trying to make a giant hula hoop made of string! Want to help?" Phineas asks.

"Absolutely...anything for you." She ends with a shy voice.

"Cool!" He responds. "There's only one problem, I can't seem to find the last ball of string."

"Oh, that should be no problem." Isabella says, and with quick action, requests the help of her fellow troops from an organization known as the Fireside Girls. Consisting of Gretchen with a pair of glasses, Adyson, Holly with dark skin and two misshapen teeth, Ginger who is of asian decent, Katie, and Milly. All of which make haste to the backyard. Wearing an orange attire with brown skirts and a sash with a variety of badges.

"Alright Fireside girls let's find ourselves that ball of string!" Isabella commands. They scatter in many directions to search everywhere they can for this missing piece.

"You know, it occurs to me that we have no way to make it sturdy enough to twirl." Phineas says to Ferb. Through the gate, a small indian kid comes in, carried by a caucasian boy who wears brown shorts and a black T-shirt with a skull in the center. "Hey Buford, Baljeet." Phineas says. Buford lets go of Baljeet, who inquires about what they are doing.

"Well see, we don't have a way to make it solid." Phineas says.

"If you'd give me a sec to run the calculations…" Baljeet says, taking a chalkboard, working at a startling fast pace, coming to a terrible conclusion.

"It is mathematically impossible." He says in his thick accent from his home country.

"Well we'll find a way." Phineas assures himself.

"Whatever." Buford chimes in. "I'm just here for the pie at the end."

Stacy, sporting a turquoise shirt with a blue bow on her hair, enters the backyard, looking for Candace, who, upon seeing her, comes to the backyard. "Wow." Stacy says, staring at the hula hoop which encompasses the backyard.  
"See what I mean?" Candace says to her. "Just you wait till I get mom to see this."

"Sorry Phineas, but we can't seem to find the ball of string anywhere." Isabella tells him.

He looks at the ground with somber reflection, his enjoyment, his plans, no longer does he see it working out. A shadow forms to the side of him, he spots it upon its completion, turning around to see a giant figure, a man, with a purple face with deep crevasses in his chin. Decked out in gold colored metal, an ornate designed helmet, chestplate, arms, legs and boots. His face completely exposed on the front. He goes down on one knee, extending his closed hand out, opening it, revealing an item, the missing ball of string.  
"You were looking for this, yes?" His voice deep, and powerful like the ocean, yet, with a gentle tone with every spoken word.

"Yes, yes I was, why thanks Mister!" Phineas says with massive appreciation fuming from his being. Within a few seconds he completes it.

"Who are you?" Candace says looking up at the man. He bends down again on one knee, "My name is Thanos, I just happened to come across a ball of string, and as I passed by, I saw this magnificent project and figured you could use the help." Thanos says.

"Well I am certainly not apart of this!" Candace exclaims.

"No?" Thanos intrigued, looking on with passion in his eyes.

"No I...say...where are you from?" Candace's train of thought pushed aside to ask a more prominent question.

"I...am from a planet called Titan. Your species calls it a moon." Thanos says.

"You're an alien!?" Phineas chimes in. Thanos nodding. "That's so cool!" Isabella approaches him.  
"What's it like there?" She asks.

"It is wonderful there little one." Thanos says with a slight twitch.

"I just wish we had a solution to the solidity issue…" Phineas mumbles to himself. Thanos turns his head in Phineas direction.  
"That can be solved." he says.

"Um excuse me, but that is mathematically impossible, I checked it out myself, string simply does not have the solidity to pull it off." Baljeet interrupts.

"Yes, it certainly doesn't, you are correct, but I can alter these rules." Thanos says.  
"That doesn't seem very probable…" Baljeet says with an uncertain tone.

"It will obey my command, watch closely." Thanos holds out his left arm, a gauntlet, same color as the rest of his uniform, with 6 distinct gems upon it. "See this one? It holds control of reality. With but a whim I can make your wildest dreams come true, like this…" the yellow gem lights up, seemingly doing nothing.

"It is done." Thanos says. Phineas stretches out his little fingers, touching the rope, same texture, but oddly, more firm to his utmost surprise. "Woah." Phineas says.

"What else can those gems do?" Isabella asks.

"The green one here, is called the soul gem." Thanos explains, pointing to the one in the center of his gauntlet. "This one, red, is power, the blue one, is mind, the purple is space, and this orange one is time." Isabella is amazed by this, leaning in for a closer look.

"Well it is all set to go!" Phineas shouts. Isabella looks over in his direction. "Want to join us?" Phineas asks Thanos.  
"I shall." Thanos says, joining the gang as they all get into position, lifting up the hoop. It spins perfectly.

"They are so busted, just wait until mom sees this." Candace pulls out her phone, turning around, Thanos in her way. "What the…"

"You want to bust your brothers?" Thanos asks, down on one knee.

"Well yeah." Candace says.  
"Every time you attempt to get your mother to see their invention it fails, or, at the very least, is undone when it occurs." Thanos says.  
"Well...yeah, but it hasn't ever occured." Candace objects.

"Not that you remember, but it has happened, reality got undone though, as it happened. Remember that time you were a candidate to be mayor of this fine town for a day?"

"Yeah, but I didn't win." Candace says.

"No, but you did before reality shattered from a mad scientist's invention and caused reality to fracture. Your brothers had built an old town in your backyard, and managed to show your mother." Thanos explains.

"How do you know any of this...and how are you even here? Aren't you spinning in that crazy sized hula hoop?" Candace inquires.  
"I can see into everyone's mind, or one persons, if I choose, also, be in more than one place at once. Right now I am just projecting myself into your mind, I really am just on the hula hoop, it is a trivial thing."  
"Huh, that is wrong on so many levels." Candace pauses. "So, could you help me bust my brothers?"  
"I can indeed...your mother is out shopping right now, would you want me to bring her to the backyard?"  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! PLEASE!" Candace says with impalpable anxiousness.

"Very well." By Thanos' will, that instant, her mother appears, her long red hair the same color as Phineas's' with modest clothing and an extended hipline.

"What the…" Candace's mother says, looking at her immediate surroundings.

"Mom, mom mom mom!" Candace yells.

"What?" her mother turns around.

"Just look at what Phineas and Ferb are doing!" Candace says, turning her mother to look at the spinning hula hoop, the people within it cheering loudly. Off in the distance, unknown to them, a beam is suspending in air, stopped in its tracks to its destination.

"Phineas, Ferb come here this instant!" their mother's vocal cords threaten to shatter. Candace smiling. The hula hoop stops spinning, Phineas and Ferb walk up to their mother.  
"You two are so BUSTED! Laurence get out here!" Their mother yells, in an attempt to get their father. "You're...GROUNDED, go to your rooms!" She points to the house "And I can't wait to tell every one of your mothers what you've all been up to!"  
"And just who are you? Didn't I ever tell you boys not to talk to strangers!" she says turning to Thanos.

"He's not a stranger, he helped us with our invention." Phineas interjects. Thanos looks at Phineas with a sinister smirk.  
"Mrs Flynn-Fletcher please don't tell my mom...no one has ever been hurt." Isabella pleads.

"Well it could of happened, you don't know that!" Laurence, the boys' father comes out, shocked, putting on a false stern look.

"There is something more pressing that I must discuss with each of you." Thanos says.  
"This doesn't concern you." She says.  
"No, but it concerns you, well, not you, or your husband, but everyone else in the yard." Thanos says. Everyone silently staring at him. "Ever since I came here, I had detected blocked memories in almost everyone. I figure I should give you all one last gift, clarity." Thanos says, holding up his left arm, with a single will everyone's minds are cleared, memories come flooding back from a most terrific adventure across dimensions, with pets, and of a kiss. Phineas looks at Isabella, and she at him, but in a more shy.  
"So that is where Perry went off to all those times." Ferb chimes in.

"Isabella!" Phineas exclaims with a smile on his face. She freezes, ignoring the obvious signs. "I didn't know you felt that way about me! Come to think of it, I feel the same way about you too!" Phineas says, she unfreezes.

"You...do?" Her cheeks blushing tremendously.  
"I never realized it until now, but yeah I do! Is that...okay with you?" He shyly asks.

"That's...AWESOME!" Her heart flutters, they embrace in a most cherished hug.

"I do hope you enjoy it while it lasts." Thanos says.  
"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Phineas asks.

"Yeah!" Isabella shouts out in agreement. Thanos gets on one knee again. "I hope you survive little one, and you too, but that is not for me to decide." Thanos says to Isabella and Phineas.

"Hey, he asked you, what is that supposed to mean?" Candace blurts out. Thanos looks at her.  
"One of my counterparts said once 'the hardest choices require the strongest will', I used to not agree with that, there were not hard choices. But, seeing all of you, and knowing your stories...it, moved me in a way I did not expect, and I see now, what my counterpart saw." Thanos stands straight up, reaching his left hand to the sky.

"And I have the will or, is it the desire?" Thanos smirks before snapping his fingers with the gauntlet, all the gems lit up as bright as the sun. He vanishes before all of them, they look at each other confused.

"What was that all about?" Phineas inquires. Looking around at everyone. An eerie silence.

"Perhaps it was about this…" Ferb says, looking at his arms, fading to dust before his eyes, he is entirely ashified in an instant.  
"Ferb?" Phineas questions, a lack of understanding about what has occured before his eyes.

"Oh no!" Isabella shrieks, looking as all of the fireside girls vanishing into dust before her very eyes, with the exception of Ginger.  
"Oh come on!" Buford shouts, a small tear streaming down his face as he starts disappearing, "Baljeet, do me a favor and look after my goldfish…" Buford finishes before fading into dust.

Candace looks at Stacy, and her at Candace, only she doesn't look at Candace for more than a second before ceasing to exist. Candace looks back at Phineas and Isabella, then at her mom, who fades into dust. Laurence gone as well. Ginger, falls to her knees in tears. Isabella shoots a look at Phineas, runs to him, embraces him; one last time. "Please, don't let me go Phineas! Please do something! Please Phineas! Don't let me go, please..." Isabella cries, leaning into him tightly for comfort; before fading into...nothingness.

Phineas drops to the ground, still holding his arms in an embrace, not moving, not speaking, his reflection caught in the screen door to the house. His shirt damp from foreign tears. He lets out a furious yell, striking the ground with his fist as tears stream from his face, Baljeet freaks out, screaming 'no' Candace slowly walks past Ginger, who stares at where her sister used to be, she kneels beside Phineas, putting a hand on his back, she looks back to where Ferb was. Phineas picks his head up, it drops down again, he strikes the ground with screams and tears, his thoughts racing, to his mom and dad, to his brother, and to his love-Isabella. His chaotic thoughts swirl around, eventually fueling a central thought; his revenge on Thanos.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter 2, I hope to turn these out once to twice a week. I also try to make each chapter roughly the same length. I don't have a set idea of how many chapters I am doing; if I had to guess, about 7 chapters though that may well vary. Feedback would be appreciated. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2

The backyard is filled with empty graves, the names of those dearly departed engraved on them. Phineas stands between gravestones marked _Isabella Garcia Shapiro_ and _Ferb Fletcher_. "Is this the best we can do for them!?" Phineas shouts, his arms thrusting forward in discontent.

"Phineas, we couldn't do anything more." Candace tries to tell him, her head sunken in shame. He turns to her with fury in his eyes.  
"I hope it was worth it." he tells her, storming off. She looks at him with unrest, she clenches her fist, about to shout, but can't find the spark she's looking for. Her head sinking further, a strip of dried tear on her face. Baljeet sits against the grave of Buford, "I didn't...I didn't think about what you meant to me, you gave me wedgies all the time, carried me around like a stuffed animal, and yet, you had my back always, and I didn't have yours." He holds his hands against his face. "Oh how I have failed you…" 

"Baljeet, how are you…"

"That's a dumb question Ginger." he says.  
"I know… I just...ugh! I'm going to let that big purple meanie mess with us like this, we aren't just ants to be squashed! I will show him…" Ginger biting down on her teeth.

"Go for it, you got reminders all around here about how that will turn out..." Baljeet's words frustrating Ginger.

"We have to stick together!" she shouts, with tears streaming down her face.

"No!" Baljeet yells.

"You can't think of the past in moments like this, you have to think of the future!"

"There is no future, only the past!" Baljeet gets up and storms off, Ginger sobbing, looking at the grave marked _Stacy Hirano_ , she walks over to it with dragged out steps.  
"I will save you big sis, I promise." she says, taking off her orange Fireside Girls hat, placing it down in front of it.

Candace stands there in silence as Ginger leaves, but Phineas returns.

"Where did you go?" Candace snaps.

"Not now." Phineas puts his hand lazily up. "Mrs. Garcia Shapiro is nowhere to be found, in fact, most people we know are just...dead."

"And what about Jeremy?" Candace asks.

"Jeremy!? All you can think about after everything that happened is...Jeremy!?"

"Hey that is not fair!" Candace yells.  
"No? Is it fair to be powerless to help someone you care about as they beg you to save them, only for them to die in your arms!?" Phineas breaking. "You know what, I'm going to my room to find a way to bring them all back. Unless, you want to bust me doing that too?" Phineas goes into the house.

"Just stay there until I get back okay!?" Candace shouts.

"I don't know where I'll be when you get back…" Phineas shouts.

Candace walks down a series of abandoned streets, a few people can be seen peeking from their windows in secret. It makes her uneasy, but she persists through the discomfort, wearily making it to Jeremy's door. Now in front of it, she hesitates to raise her arm; but she does so; knocking on it. The door opens almost immediately, a person standing there with blonde hair and a green jacket.

"Jeremy!" Candace exclaims, hugging him, he returns her hug, pressing her in closer, placing his forehead on her shoulder.  
"They're all gone." Jeremy weeps. "My parents, little Susie, I didn't know what to do."

Candace starts crying herself, a smile forms, but disappears in an instant.

At Buford's house, Baljeet enters, looking around, seeing no one. He walks into Buford's room, glancing around for a second before spotting a fishbowl. Buford's fish swimming around in it. "You're coming with me little Biff." Baljeet says, taking the fishbowl and walking out of the house. he sees the sun going down. "My Uncle has got to be alive, or...at the very least his factory will be there." Baljeet says, walking down the sidewalk.

Ginger walks into the vacant Hirano household. Staring at a desolate table, turning to an empty chair, then turning around to look at her trophy collection. Sending her to tears. Out of impulse she reaches up to a trophy, she places it against her head letting out a muffled groan of despair, the tears dripping onto her sash. She grips the trophy tight, and after a brief pause, swinging it with a scream. Knocking off several other trophies. She slams the trophy down, stomping on it repeatedly. She turns to the few trophies still on the shelf, shoving them off, grabbing and throwing them all while screaming "Worthless, worthless worthless!" She looks down at her tear soaked sash, tearing it off, and shredding it. Proclaiming to herself "This was never, going to amount to anything anyway!" In a harsh voice. She kneels down, slumped over, unable, and unwilling to move from that spot.

Meanwhile Jeremy and Candace sit on a couch together, holding each other dearly. "You know, I try to hold it together but then Phineas keeps pushing me away. I don't know why…" Candace's voice breaking. "Why he can't see I'm going through the same thing he is, I just lost my parents too, and Ferb. And Stacy..."

"You just left him there to come find me?" Jeremy asks.

"Yes...what no, I told him to stay there." Candace says.

"Come on, let's go to your house and check on him."  
"Really?" Candace surprised.  
"Yeah, he's your family Candace, you shouldn't just leave him on his own." Jeremy says, rubbing her back.

"He hates me." She slumps over.  
"He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't know how to handle it." he says.

"How are you so calm about all this." Candace asks.

"Well, you're here, I gotta stay strong for you." Jeremy says.  
"For me? You don't need to do that, you just…" Candace unable to say the words.

"I know, I'll work through it my way, come on let's go see your brother." Jeremy says with a sullen voice.

Baljeet finds himself deep in the himalayas, he climbs a snow packed hill, at the top a dark, seemingly foreboding factory. He knocks on its massive doors, adjusting the fishbowl.

"Uncle Sabu?" Baljeet asks. The doors open, standing in robes, an indian guy with a white beard.  
"Baljeet? Well it is good to see you, how did you come to find yourself all the way out here?" Baljeet's relief stretches long on his face at these words.  
"Long story, is it okay if I crash here for the foreseeable future?" Baljeet asks.

"Sure, I don't see why not, though I might have to put you to work, just over half of my staff disappeared half a day ago."

"Yeah, that is why I am here actually." Baljeet says.  
"Oh? Are your parents alright?" Sabu asks. The doors close.

"No...they are gone. I don't have any reason to be there, I just needed to be far away from that place." Baljeet says.

"That crushes me to hear that. What caused all this?" Sabu asks.

"Thanos...at least that is what he called himself. He just snapped his fingers with his big colorful gauntlet and just like that, just about everyone I ever knew was gone in a blink of an eye."

"Well, we can't let him get away with something like that." Sabu says.  
"Oh I know, I intend to work on that problem. He may seem God-like, but he is nothing." Baljeet says with a grimace.

"What about your friends?" Uncle Sabu asks.

"Only two survived, but like I said, I couldn't stay there." he explains.

Candace opens the door to her house, "Phineas?" She shouts, getting no response. She heads upstairs, Jeremy following behind. She heads to Phineas' double bedroom.

"Phineas are you in there?" She knocks on the door.

"Leave me alone." Phineas says.  
"Please can I just come in?" She asks, leaning on the door.

"No."

"Phineas just open the door!" Candace yells

"Hey maybe we should." Jeremy interrupts.

"So you made it Jeremy? Good for you." Phineas says from beyond the walls.  
"I lost my family you know.." Jeremy says.  
"Yeah, so has everyone else."

"We'll leave you alone for a little bit how about that? When you're ready to talk we'll be here."  
"Just go, I'm all alone anyway." Phineas says. He gets no response from them. He slides down the side of the bed, loose stuffing falling at his face. Reaching behind himself he chucks some stuffing.

Phineas sits there, looking at a small pet bed.  
"You're probably gone too Perry, could never tell us your secret, but we all know now. What an adventure we had together huh...didn't end up being worth anything though." Phineas' tone changing from sentimental to bitter.

"They mean well, sure, but they could never know what you meant to me." Phineas' thoughts speeding like an out of control car, except he doesn't have a wheel.

"See what I mean?" Candace says to Jeremy.  
"He is grieving Candace, just like all of us. Give him time."

"Oh this is all my fault." Candace says, shaking her head, trying to hold back tears.

"Hey, hey, hey, this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is, I...I…" Candace unable to utter words.

"Look, nobody can fault anyone. You had no idea, and you didn't have any reason to be suspicious." Jeremy says, Candace looks at frustrated.  
"Yes I do, if I..." Candace can't finish.  
"If you what? None of this is your fault."  
"Yes it is. Phineas hates me. I feel like I've been entirely selfish my whole life. He's right to hate me." Candace says.  
"Nobody's perfect Candace, we all have flaws, especially in situations like this." Jeremy states. This gives her pause, she looks at him with passion.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." Candace says, her eyes glistening as she looks at him.

"And you're the only girlfriend I have ever wanted, you're perfect Candace. No matter what flaws you think you have."  
"That is so contradictory…" Candace says, they both lean in for a kiss. They embrace each other.

"Let's go check on Phineas okay?" Jeremy says, pulling slightly away. Candace reluctant, but she relents.  
"Fine...I suppose you're right."

They walk up the stairs, Candace knocks on Phineas's door, they wait in silence. She tries again. After more silence, the door opens as she goes for another knock. Phineas looks up at them with a peeved look on his face.

"What do you want Candace?" Phineas snaps.

"I...just want to talk to you…" She says. Phineas glares at Jeremy, who then looks at Candace, nods and walks off.

Candace enters and looks around, both beds torn up with stuffing strewn across the entire room. She puts in effort to control her shock, biting her lip.

"By all means, just barge right in." Phineas snickers.

"I…" she is cut off.

"So what do you want?" he asks. Candace looks for a spot to sit, she puts herself on the edge of Phineas's bed.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry I yelled at you earlier, I didn't have a right to do that." Candace says, Phineas just looks at her.

"And...I'm sorry that I left for Jeremy like I did, I was just…"

"Just giving me a bunch of excuses." Phineas cuts her off. "I hope it was worth it Candace, I really do." Phineas snickers.  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Candace asks.  
"You were always obsessed with busting Ferb and I, no matter what we did for you. And when Isabella...our entire family was wiped off the face of this earth you decided you had to go see about Jeremy. You have been nothing but selfish this entire time!" Phineas shouts.

"I didn't know…" Candace is cut off as Jeremy rushes into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have some angry looking people at the door." Jeremy says in a quickened manner. They make haste to the front door, Jeremy opening it with caution. In front of them stand close to a dozen men and women, most wielding weapons, namely pitchforks. "We saw you, both of you wandering through the neighborhood, all blissful and such." The man in front says with a cough.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Jeremy asks.

"I mean, you two lovebirds were two happy."

"Believe me, we are anything but that." Jeremy

"I don't believe you, in fact, you know what I, and everybody else here think? We think you did it!" The man shouts.

"Hey I lost my entire family!" Jeremy returns the shouting.

"Yet you were smiling all the way here. You are full of lies kid!" the man thrusts his pitchfork in the air, causing everyone in the crowd to clamor. Jeremy quickly shuts the door, "find something to barricade this!" He shouts. Candace and Phineas quickly gather stuff, blocking the door, quickly scrambling to the back, sliding glass doors barricading that as well with an assortment of cabinets, chairs and dressers.

"Hopefully that will hold…" Jeremy says, the glass from the back sliding doors shattering, causing Candace to shriek.

Jeremy rushes to try to fortify the glass doors, more. A shelf is knocked over onto him. He falls to the floor. He shoves the shelf off of himself, getting up as the man from the front door rushes him. A pitchfork plunges it into his chest, he looks down at the prongs firmly in his chest, he looks at the man, their eyes twitching. He looks back down at the prongs as they are forced out of his chest and he falls to the floor. He gurgles blood as Candace runs, one arm caught by Phineas, dragging her away, the free one reaches for Jeremy as the men swarm in, trampling and obscuring Jeremy's body. Desperately, tears streaming down her face, Candace cries out "Jeremy!"

And somewhere unknown, some place unseen, Thanos sits, watching the events unfold from afar on a self made throne. The Mad Titan forms a most massive, delighted smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter 3 of a story, which I have now decided will consist of 6 total chapters. I hope that you enjoy, and stay tuned for the other chapters, hopefully once a week I will have them out. Feedback is appreciated.**

Chapter 3

"He just...He just…" Candace hyperventilating, her back pressing against a metal wall that covers the walls of the room.

"No time to think about that right now, we just need to outlast them." Phineas says.

"He was in so much pain…" Candace's face becoming red.

"Well they can't get through, we can outlast them in here until they are on their way." Phineas says.  
"Aren't you listening to me?! He was just laying there choking on his own blood.." Candace convulses, her hands over her face. "You should have just left me to be with him!" She cries out.

"No!" Phineas snaps back. He sees the distress she is in, relenting for a moment of compassion. "Because, contrary to your popular belief I don't want to see you go through that like he did. It was awful Candace. I know you loved him, but right now we have to stay focused if we are going to find some way out of this."

"I still do!" Candace protests.

Phineas doesn't respond, for he doesn't know what he could say. He looks around the room frantically. Candace sinks her head into her lap.

Elsewhere, in a different time, Thanos watches an event unfold in the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher household. Phineas and Ferb unaware of his presence. He watches as Isabella walks into the yard, he sees her eyeballs seemingly change into hearts once she gazes upon Phineas. Isabella goes up to Phineas and asks "whatcha doin?" to which he responds with an explanation of his plan for the day, which happens to be "the coolest coaster ever".

"There you are..." Thanos remarks to himself, looking down at Phineas. Thanos, with the use of the orange gem on his gauntlet, finds himself in the same backyard, with snow observing another activity that the crew get up to.

Then with another use, he is in the backyard where the grass is as green as it ever was. The crew having just taken off in a jet-like craft early in the morning. Using the two gems again, he finds himself in a different part of the world. Isabella noticeably singing a sad tune, while Phineas seems to not notice, being distracted with other things. Thanos tilts his head out of morbid reflection. Another use of the gems, Isabella is noticeably peeved at questions that Phineas asks his brother and sister consecutively, ignoring Isabella. She breaks a pencil. After awhile, Jeremy is on a bridge, leaning over about to plant a kiss on Candace, who is on a boat, which sails too far away, denying the desired kiss. Thanos grins.

At his whim, Thanos is now on a small island. Seeing Isabella receive a tissue from Ferb. A few moments later, Phineas sits right next to her, almost as if fulfilling her wish, but she opts to chew him out instead. At the mention of something in her lecture, Phineas goes from distraught, to inspired, hugging Isabella which warms her heart; Thanos gritting his teeth. At once he is in the backyard, at night, a party goes on, celebrating the accomplishment of the day, Phineas and Isabella singing a duet, even daring to hold hands together. Thanos lets out a pestered sigh, closer to a growl.

Back in present day, Candace looks at Phineas with heavy regret. "You know, if we don't make it out of here, I just wanted you to know…"

"Trust me, we are getting out of here." he looks at her, but she can't seem to return it.

"You can't keep us out of here forever, we will get in, you hear!?" The man shouts, stabbing at the wall with a pitchfork. Phineas grabs a few components around his room, combining them.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry, for everything." Candace says.

"Not now Candace we need to focus." Phineas says.

"Please…" Candace begs.

"We can talk after." Phineas shushes her.

"No…" She wails.

"Hey your boyfriend died nice and ugly, I made sure of that!" The man shouts from beyond the wall. This sends Candace into a fury.

"I will kill you!" She pounds at the metal. Phineas looks back at her with heavy eyes, screwing something together firmer. After a brief look, he throws the thing on the floor.

"We could jump out the window…" Candace says.

"And break our legs? No." Phineas says.

"What about Baljeet, or Ginger? Can we slip a word to one of them somehow?"

"What do you take me for? Some miracle worker?" Phineas says.

"Well...yeah. You have done nothing but perform miracles." Candace says.

"With Ferb…" Phineas interjects. "It has always been with him."

"Weren't you just working on something?" Candace questions, wiping away a semi-dried tear.

"I would have been, if I had enough parts." Phineas looks up at a wall, with inspiration. "Of course!" Phineas shouts, with a hint of relief.

"What?' Candace questions, straightening herself out.

"Perry!" Phineas exclaims in a hushed voice.  
"What, where?" Candace darts her head around, confused.

"No, not him, but his secret base right below the house!" Phineas ecstatic for the first time in awhile.

"How is that going to help us? He was a platypus. They are significantly smaller than you and I." Candace says.  
"Yes, but if we can find a way to make the tree, I can get down there and I would have all the parts I would ever need." Phineas enthused.

"That all sounds great, but how would we even get down there?" Candace asks. Phineas looks at the metal wall, then at Candace with an enlightened nod, before shouting "We jump now!" at the top of his lungs.

Phineas waits for a few seconds, "Shall we go?" he whispers, pressing a button that sends the metal covering up. Phineas opens the door grabbing Candace by the arm, they both make haste down the stairs. The backyard comes into view, a clear shot to the tree. Candace momentarily looks upon Jeremy's corpse, she winces. They continue to run, but the savage mob blocks their path, having caught on to the dupe. Phineas and Candace look around in a desperate bid for something to push forward. The crowd starts moving towards them. They stand there, Candace reaches an arm out in front of Phineas, in a vain effort as the back up. Just then, a shout from beyond the yard grabs the mobs attention. Ginger tries to run away, but with no place to hide, the mob snatches her. By the time she is dragged back in the yard however, Phineas and Candace are by the tree. They hurl themselves at them, Phineas activates the hidden elevator, the crowd nearly on top of them. Candace makes a split second decision, shoving Phineas into the elevator. The elevator closing before he can react..

"Hehehe." The man crackles, tightening his grip on the pitchfork, with still fresh blood upon it. "Look what we got here." The man says.

"Please...Just let me go!"

"Let me think about that for a second...no." The man mocks, Candace attempts to move but two more grab her, forcing her arms against the tree. Her stomach widely exposed.

"Open it." The man says.  
"I don't know how, and if I did you would get nothing from me." Candace says.  
"Oh...yes I am sure of that." The man grins, a sick delight in aiming the pitchfork at Candace's exposed stomach. She struggles to break free, a single tear coming down from her face.

"Please…" she whines.

"Hey!" Ginger shouts, from behind. "Let go of her!" The man turns around, the two holding onto Ginger press her against the ground.

"Hey, you know what, all this killing is wrong, we can't do this. We have to stop." One of the people speaks up, the man gestures to another. And as the person goes to speak, he is impaled by the prongs of a pitchfork, blood everywhere. A most unwanted fate.

"I want her to watch." The man says to the two holding down Ginger, the prop her up, her eyes forced to look in the direction of Candace.

"One last time, how do we get in?"

"He is my little brother, you will never get him!" Candace shouts.

"You got all kinds of things I would love to get my hands on. But I can get what I want without you..." Ginger's eyes widen suddenly; Candace squirms with all the force of her she has as the man thrusts his pitchfork with a furious yell.

Phineas welds one final seam of a rifle-like device. With it in his shaking hands, he bolts onto a central platform, it raises up, and up, and up. The hollow tree coming into view, a small amount of light coming through it. Now within Phineas' line of sight is the source of the light, and a mix of blood trickling down from each hole. Phineas' heart skips a beat. The doors open, the man with his double blooded pitchfork looks at Phineas, aiming his pitchfork, Phineas, with no hesitation or remorse, pulls the trigger. It unloads a shot of molten plasma, eviscerating the man. Without skipping a beat, turning his gun on the others, one shot, two shots, three shots...he doesn't stop shooting until they have all become nothing but flowing sludge. Ginger scrambles away from the remains, with her face soaked in tears. Phineas looks down, seeing Candace. Phineas' mouth is wide, only thing he can do is shake his head. Candace reaches her hand out, Phineas grasps it, kneeling by her side. "Phineas.." she says weakly. She begins to hyperventilate

"I haven't always been the best sister…" Phineas shakes his head, squeezing his eyes in a failed attempt to keep tears from breaking out. Candace wincing in pain.

"But you have always been the best brother I could ever ask for."

"No…" Phineas almost cries out, his head shaking out of his control.  
"I'm sorry for all those times I tried to bust you, if I could take it back I would. But...you can...fix all of this."  
"No I can't…" he squeezes her hand tighter.

"Yes you can...I will always love you…" Candace starts choking on her own blood, her eyes fixated on Phineas, trying desperately to stay open, but regardless they close. Her arm goes limp. Phineas refuses to let go; his knees covered in his sister's blood.

Elsewhere, Thanos looks up at the sky, reflecting. He turns around, looking down, two cars side by side on a street. Out of a convertible hops an older Phineas, who goes up to a purple colored vehicle with mass amounts of luggage on top. Out of the purple car is an older Isabella. They exchange flattering words, kissing as the convertible drives off. Thanos walks up to them, they are unaware of his presence, he uses the orange gem to freeze time. "You…" Thanos starts to say, hunching over, getting right up against Phineas' face. "You are my ire. You do not deserve this perfect future. I'll make sure you never get your happy ending I promise you that." Thanos vanishes, time resuming. With smiles on their face, they embrace again, blissfully unaware of the events that have just been set in motion.

In the present, Phineas stares at the backyard fence, he sees nothing except the face of Thanos on every picket staring back at him with delight. He looks over at the gravestones, Thanos's face showing on every one of them, in the grass, and in the blood, everywhere the Mad Titan's face stares back at Phineas with the same joyous expression. He releases his somber grip, Candace's arm falls to the ground. Phineas retreating into his mind, fiery determination boiling within.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A half bent shovel digs into the ground, the small hands that grasp it have torn layers of skin. Dirt, with some grass sprinkled throughout, is thrown into a relatively shallow grave. After an eternity, the dirt fills the hole, Phineas only letting out a sniffle when it is complete. Ginger places two gravestones. Carving in, "Jeremy Johnson", which takes up the whole slab. With the other one, she fills in the name "Candace Flynn", albeit a bit smaller. Phineas comes out to look at it, "What do you want it to say?" Ginger asks him. He looks down at the ground, with a tightened composure, he looks back up "nothing." he says, walking past the other gravestones, activating the tree and heading inside the lair. Ginger thinks for a moment, deciding that it should say something. Finishing her work, she heads inside the house as rain starts to poor.

Meanwhile, Baljeet sticks a singular note onto a wall next to a vast amount of notes stretching across the perimeter of the room. Scrambling to an old fashioned chalkboard, writing several equations down, near a drawing of the ornate gauntlet, and its 6 gems that Thanos uses. He hears a knock on the door that makes him jump.

"Baljeet, are you alright? You haven't been out of your room in quite some time." his Uncle Sabu asks, leaning slightly, towards the door.

"I'm fine uncle, I just need to figure something out."

"Okay, let me know if you need anything." After a pause, his uncle leaves, Baljeet situates his head on a desk, gripping and squeezing his hair. Muffled shouting coming from him, but he quickly tires out in this position, falling into an unusual sleep.

In the secret lair under Phineas's house; Phineas stares at a large black and yellow suit, fit for two people to operate it. He takes an electric screwdriver to it. It slowly but surely breaks through the legging armor. "No...this won't do at all!" Phineas shouts, throwing the electric screwdriver across the room. Out of ideas, Phineas sits down in the chair in front of a big monitor. He puts his knees close to his chest, picking off a bit of dried blood. "I couldn't bring any of you back." he says to himself. "Now I'm powerless to stop him." He glances up at the big monitor, seeing a figure staring at him from the back, he spins the chair around, but nothing is there. He runs onto the elevator; the tree trunk opens and he steps out into the rain.

Phineas walks inside the house to see Ginger sitting on a stool in the kitchen, fiddling with a phone. "That won't work." He says.  
"I know...it just feels right in my hands." she responds.

"Well if you're sticking around you can take…" Phineas can't seem to form the words no matter how hard he tries, the memories far too recent. Ginger looks at him confused for a moment, then she realizes what he meant to say.  
"I think I'll just take the couch."

"Okay."

"I wish I knew where Baljeet ran off to. I hope he's okay." Ginger points out.

"Who knows, but if he decided the bes thing to do was to leave us, then we don't need him."

"You can't really mean that." she snaps back.  
"I do. This is a problem we should tackle together." Phineas says as he walks off to his room. Ginger lets out a grieved sigh.

Meanwhile, Baljeet starts writing equations on the chalkboard, quickly and effortlessly. Filling out notes to place upon the wall, until it is nearly covered. And a drawing of the gauntlet, several equations tied to figuring a way to depower it. All done within a minute.

"Strange…" Baljeet says, looking over at Biff the goldfish. "Don't suppose those came to my head a little too quickly now do you?" A light bulb goes off inside his head, he runs out of the room and finds his uncle.

"Uncle Sabu, how many cameras do you have?" Baljeet asks.

"Quite a few, this is a big factory after all. Why?" he asks.

"I need them all!" Baljeet proclaims.  
"Oh? Okay...what for?"

"I have this feeling that something isn't quite right, so I need you to help me set up as many cameras as possible in my room."

"Really? What is the issue?"

"I can't place my finger on it but I know something is amiss and I need your help now please, we need to set up those cameras!" Baljeet begs.

"Oh, alright, I suppose nobody is going to come around here and do anything nefarious so I suppose I can lend you those cameras. But only until you figure out what is wrong."

"I won't be needing them for anything after that." Baljeet assures.

 _The next day_

Phineas wakes up, pushing off the floor into a standing position, and with a pair of fresh clothes on, having cleaned himself the previous night, he heads downstairs, for something to eat. As he puts bite after bite into his mouth, he sees a shadow move in the hallway. He quickly moves to look, but finds nothing. Seeing Ginger still sleeping on the couch, the one reasonable explanation his brain could come up with now null and void. He heads back into the kitchen to finish his food. He looks out the window, peaking at some of the graves. He feels compelled to head out the sliding door. He sits down, out of the corner of his eye he sees a figure with a pink pleated skirt sit down next to him, he turns to look but it vanishes.

Phineas puts his head in his lap as he forces tears away. A too recent memory gives Phineas an idea, grunting as he gets up, he storms inside the house. Going up to his room, he grabs the remote that triggers the protective grating, lowering it. Finding an electric screwdriver in his room, he uses it on the metal, only it doesn't break through, the electric screwdriver's end flattens. It's efforts made null and void. Phineas quickly dismantles the gate, piling up the metal in a corner of his room. Another idea pops into his head, so he leaves the house, heads to the tree, and re-enters the lair with a single piece of the metal grating.

Baljeet finishes rigging up the cameras, all of his work still in one piece, he glances at Biff, looking at the miniature camera he has attached to him. "Now, to keep working." Baljeet says to himself. He quickly gets another notepad out, writing even more equations, whilst comparing with the other notes he has scattered across the room. "If I could create a negative energy field potent enough, I should be able to nullify most of the gems' affects. But...no, the amount of energy required for that is impossible to get. That would require a decillion suns!"

"The energy seems to be linked to our universe." Baljeet notes, staring at the drawing of the gauntlet.  
"What if…" Baljeet finds himself hunched over his desk, writing a note, putting it on the wall, then another, and another. Making a plethora more notes, all being stuck on the wall, the board filled out with equations and a drawing of the gauntlet. All under a minute. He looks at Biff, with a small camera. "Say...How could I have done that so fast…?" Baljeet quickly goes to a laptop in his room, pulling up the security feed, which says it had started less than a minute ago. He pulls up archived footage of his room, all of his work there. When suddenly it vanishes. Baljeet goes to the miniature camera footage, seeing him writing something on the chalkboard without looking just a second before it disappears. He looks carefully, seeing a partial phrase "...other universe." He closes the laptop, grabs Biff and runs.

Only he bumps into something in the doorway, Biff's container drops, it shatters, water soaking into the floor. "No!" Baljeet shouts.  
"I wouldn't waste your energy on that pitiful creature." he hears the all too familiar voice that sends a pulse straight down his spine.  
"Thanos…" Baljeet says, backing away.

Thanos pulls out Uncle Sabu, gripping him by the throat with a laugh.  
"So you found my little secret. Well I was just about done playing games." he says, tilting his head.

"How about one last game?" He ponders out loud. "I'll give you a choice, you can pursue your foolish goal of stopping me, and I kill your last remaining relative, or, you stop this pursuit of me and live out the rest of your meaningless life." After a pause, and a long look at Baljeet, Thanos concludes. "I knew that would be your choice." And just like that, Uncle Sabu's neck cracks and he falls to the floor, his eyes folding back into his head. Thanos vanishes. Biff goes still. Baljeet flails his arms about, he runs to his uncle, hunching over his corpse. "Oh uncle. I shouldn't have brought you into this." Baljeet says to himself in hysteria, leaning his head on his uncle's chest.

It's dusk now, though Phineas doesn't know that. He releases a battering ram at a suit of armor, which withstands, only slightly, the force of the strike.

"No, that won't do at all. I will have to find some way of increasing the molecular bonds even furthur." he says to himself, he hears the elevator head up. Then come back down, he sees Ginger standing there.

"You know it has almost been an entire day right?" Ginger says.  
"What?" Phineas looks around. "But I only hooked up this steam powered battering ram, and made that suit, and made that molecular condenser fluid, and that duplication machine." he says, flustered.

"That is a lot of stuff though…" Ginger confused.  
"That is nothing compared to what I could've done with…"

"With Ferb?"

"Yeah…" Phineas lowers his head.  
"Well come up to the house and eat something at least. Phineas lets out a heavy sigh.

"Fine." So they head out of the cold metal box and into the house, which is barely getting by. Several heaters on the fritz, giving the kitchen lukewarm air with the intermittent sharp cold blast. They eat next to each other, the resilient silence, only broken by the crunching noises of their food. Phineas contemplates his current situation, and though reluctant to admit it, decides,

"We need Baljeet." Ginger shoots a discontented look at him.

"He's probably dead by now, just another one to check off the list." Phineas thinks he spots a euphoric grin upon her face.

"What did you say?"

"What?" Ginger says confused. "I said 'I wish he was here too.' What did you think I said?"

"I thought...nevermind."

"Nevermind' what?" Ginger chastises "It's just the two of us, so like it or not, you can't just keep everything bottled up inside."

"Really? I don't recall you sharing your feelings with me." Phineas scoffs. "But I have to share with you?" Ginger is taken aback by this.

"Oh, so I'm just suppose to come down when you're working on who knows what, and share with you how I'm feeling? 'Oh phineas, I'm not feeling so good, what, with all that's been going on?' Please."

"Why not come down when I'm trying to do something instead and continue to leech off me there. It seems that is what you want to do so bad. God, it's like you were just waiting to move on in."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean, Isabella's dead not two days and here comes Ginger, 'oh Phineas why don't you eat with me? Oh Phineas why don't you share your feelings with me'?" Phineas's face fuming red his veins on the verge of bursting.

Ginger just shakes her head in disbelief at the absurd insinuation. Holding back tears. She walks to the door. She turns to look at Phineas, "By the way, I care for you, but I love Baljeet..." She opens the door and slams it on her way out. Phineas just stands there, looking at the food on the counter, quarter finished, he smacks it off with a yell. He heads up to his room, slamming the door. He rests against his destroyed bed, sliding to the floor. He curls up, letting out a tempered wail. His arms gripping his head, savagely pulling at his hair. Rocking back and forth, as if devolving into a simpler, earlier state, he slowly puts himself to sleep.

Thunder crashes, which startles Phineas awake. Moments after waking up he hears playful giggles out in the hallway, he opens the door, no light in the hallway except for the occasional thunder strike. "Who's there?" Phineas asks. Looking towards the stairs, the sight he beholds upon another strike of lighting threatens to steal his heart from his body. The figure of Isabella stands there, her eyes on him with a longing stare. He goes against his better judgment, running up to her exclaiming,"Isabella!", embracing her with a kiss. He is shoved off.  
"What are you doing?" Ginger gasps.  
"Wha...Ginger? What?" Phineas takes a few steps back. Struggling to compose himself. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not going to abandon a friend in need, I may be the only Fireside Girl left on this planet, and I am going to honor my colleagues, my sister, and my friends, especially Isabella. She would be livid with me if I left you like this. You were right about me not pulling my own weight. So...how can I help." She sees Phineas almost smile, a slight flutter of her heart goes under her own radar.

In the morning, with the sun beating down upon their backs, they get to work outfitting the fence in the backyard with state of the art metal. Dipped in top secret smart liquid. One picket after another, until at last, it is done. They high five each other on their accomplishment.

"I'm sorry I was being a jerk earlier, thanks again for everything. Think you could leave me alone for a minute? I got something I should've done a while ago."  
"Sure." Ginger says, heading inside the house. Phineas turns to look at the graves, his eyes fixating on one of the two front graves. He walks over to it, getting down on one knee. He looks at the epitaph: _Best sister a brother could ever ask for, your memory never forgotten._ The words cut into him deeply like a specially designed knife for plunging into the deepest depths of a soul. He keeps his head up, looking at the grave, tears steadily, and acceptably falling from his face. He allows the raw emotion to overwhelm him. He stays there for what seems like a lifetime, though it wasn't more than ten minutes. It pours out of him like a flash flood.

"I will not let you down sis, no matter what, I will set things back to the way they should be." More tears make their presence known, when the fence gates swings open.

"Phineas!" Exclaims Baljeet, hesitant when Phineas turns around. "Oh." Though bottled up emotions almost come to the forefront, his friend appearing gives him a sense of great opportunity.

"Where were you?" Phineas asks softly, anger having long since run out.

"My uncle's factory, you remember that place. Anyway, point is, I know what we need to do to stop Thanos!" These words, they force a devilish grin upon Phineas Flynn's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A blueprint is unfolded onto a makeshift table inside the lair. The three of them look at it, with a mix of feeling about it.

"This will allow us to work on our plan to defeat Thanos, away from his prying eyes. But we must create only the bare essentials we need to keep our work uninterrupted here." Baljeet explains. Ginger's wide-eyed expression is the outwardly expression of internal feelings shared amongst them all. Most especially Phineas.

"Why would we need to only create the bare essentials?" Phineas inquires.  
"Just…we need to keep focused and not give into distractions." Baljeet says.

"Okay, I suppose that makes sense." Phineas hesitantly says.

"Well, where is the portal going to take us?" Ginger inquires, leaning forward, looking down at the plans.

"I...just a planet like ours, but with different people entirely." Baljeet emphasizes. "Trust me, it's good."

"I guess so." she says, her eyes looking down.

"It all sounds good to me, let's get working!" Phineas says enthusiastically. They unanimously agree. Thus they get to work, molding metal, making another copy with the machine Phineas had built earlier. Dismantling the black and yellow mech suit; which Phineas in a previous time had nicknamed "The Beak". Taking the electronics from it to wire up part of the transportation device. They dismantle the massive monitor in the room as well completely. As well as any electronics they could find, scavenging just enough to get the main design complete with a control console with minimalistic inputs.

"How's it looking?" Phineas asks.

"It's all operational, we are a go." Baljeet enthusiastic. Phineas quickly gets into position, Baljeet looks at him with a cautious glance. He quickly types on a console. He joins the other two. It powers up, blasting them into the other world. Their vision distorts, shifting dimensions, all coming into focus, they find themselves in an open field, overlooking a city. But it's layout is not familiar to them, Baljeet hopeful. Phineas and Ginger look around at the surroundings, taking in the sights. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere good." Baljeet says.

"Yes, yes we are." Ginger says looking out at the city.

"Do you think it's full of people?"

"It's a city Ginger, of course it will be, that's not important." Baljeet interjects, crushing her dreams. "We should at least head into the city and find some supplies we can use. Start working on our neural scramblers. Hopefully our money works in this world."

"Buy them? Why not just take them? Simpler."

"But...Well, I suppose if you care to potentially get caught!" Baljeet throws his arms up.

"I won't get caught, and neither will you, I'll figure something out."

"Okay...but it better be a good one."

Baljeet heads over to speak privately to Ginger, noticing Phineas has retreated inside his head.

"Ginger..." Baljeet grabbing her arm, dragging her away from Phineas.

"Wha...what is it?" Her confusion expressing itself by leaning in close to him.  
"I need you to keep Phineas in your sights at all costs."  
"What, why?" Ginger asks confused.  
"He...well he is not himself right now."

"What do you mean?"  
"Have you not noticed how he acts now?"

"Well, yeah, I have, but we are all a bit different right now."

"Well he's...different different. And not in a good way. He's dangerous, I can see it."  
"He's not dangerous, he's just grieving like us all." she says.

"It isn't grieve, that's an anger that's building up inside of him." Baljeet pestered.  
"We should all be a little angry, even you."

"Well I'm not. We can not afford to make any mistakes, not where Thanos is concerned. Just, keep an eye on him won't you?"

"Huh...fine. If it makes you feel better." she says, removing delicately, her arm away from his hand. She is about to walk off, but he stops her again.  
"Thank you, I mean it." She is touched by his perceived sincerity, blushing a little.

They head into the city, Phineas with heavy steps, Baljeet with weighed down steps, Ginger with eager walking. They pass by several people on the street, entering a sprawling shopping center, Ginger looks around at all the lively people. All she sees in the stalls are people conversing, smiles on their faces, walking around with bags filled to the brim with non essentials. The lights positively buzzing, which dazzle Ginger, to Phineas and Baljeet's chagrin. They continue on for some time, getting a grip on the layout of the place. Baljeet looks back at Ginger, who is lightly stepping all over the place, on the verge of bouncing around the mall, happy as can be.

"Why do you keep smiling like that Ginger?" Baljeet snaps at her. She loses the innocent smile quickly.

"What do you mean?" she says with a pout.  
"I mean, we don't have time for this!"  
"Time for what?"  
"Time for, all this distraction!"  
"Why not? You told us yourself that we can't be tracked by Thanos here. So the way I see it, we should take this time to enjoy something. Even just a little bit."  
"No! Why do I have to explain everything to you!?" Baljeet shouts.

Ginger takes a step back, her pout intensified. "I...well why do you gotta be such a jerk!? I think we could stand be nicer to each other." Baljeet ponders that for only a brief second.  
"Yes…But we have a job to do right now." Baljeet glances over her shoulder, where Phineas would be. But he is nowhere in sight, Baljeet becomes frantic in an instant.  
"Where'd he go?! No no no no no!" Baljeet runs past Ginger, trying to guess a direction to go in, randomly picking, and running with the effort you would use if your very existence depended on it.

"Where is he?!" Baljeet shouts to himself, his breath becoming heavy from exhaustion, his heart pounding heavy, feeling it in every vein of his body. Then he happens upon an electronics store, seeing Phineas, in a pondering stance, looking at some basic electronics on a shelf.

"Oh." Baljeet tries catching his breath. "There you are."

"Yeah, where else would I be?" Phineas asks, looking at his exhausted friend. Phineas looks back upon the shelf.

"I was just trying to find something we could use while you were busy yelling at Ginger."

"Oh." Baljeet says, his breath returning to normal with one last heavy inhale.  
"What's the big deal anyway?" Phineas questions.

"Nothing, nothing. Just afraid we lost you." Baljeet says. Phineas doesn't look at him, opening his own palm with a pair of small devices on it.

"Figured out how we are going to get this stuff back to camp." Phineas says.

"How?" Baljeet questions. Just then Phineas presses one of the devices. Phineas vanishes before his eyes, then something on the shelf also vanishes, then, in front of him Phineas reappears with the thing in his other hand. "All this stuff, in here could easily make the most efficient, and deadly technology one could think of, too bad for us their imagination is lacking." Phineas says. He gives another one of the devices to Baljeet.

"Here, we can double our take and get everything we could ever need from this store, and if need be we strip the city itself of its components." Baljeet threatened by Phineas's planning methodology.

"Um excuse me," Ginger goes up to a stranger and says. "This is going to sound weird, but what city are we in?"  
"Why my...that is a strange question deeri," the old lady says, then obliging the question, "We are in Brighton." she says.

"Oh, okay thanks!" Ginger says with an unapologetic smile. She walks off, spotting a camping section in this mall. She walks in, admiring the tools with which she is very familiar. They bring back happy memories, but a little sorrow follows them with every single recollection. "I miss you guys, I wish you were all here for this..." She says. Then looks down at the floor. "I wish this wasn't happening at all..." Ginger straightens herself out, to stop herself from getting too emotional. She finds escape in sorting through sleeping bags, finding three good ones, a few other miscellaneous items.

She checks out, looking in a different direction from the exit to the mall. She looks on for a little bit, turning around, leaving for the door. She groans, reluctantly heading the opposite direction. But is cut short when she notices a flash of Phineas and Baljeet, who quickly turn invisible again, startled at first, she regains her composure and heads for the exit. She holds one of the doors open for a few seconds. She walks straight, bumping into one of them. "Well, see you guys back at camp." She says in their general direction.

When Ginger finally reaches camp, Phineas and Baljeet have already been working on a variety of different things, blueprints lining the tables, they're talking amongst themselves, all the while Baljeet keeps a more than respectable distance from Phineas. Ginger doesn't talk with them, opting to set out the sleeping bags, and the other, 'survival' necessities herself. However, she overhears them talking.  
"So, we have the neural scramblers designed, but there is a slight side effect."  
"Yeah, it will damage our dna over time, but I'll take strange looking eyes if it means saving them." Phineas says.

"I suppose, but what if there are other effects we just can't quantify."  
"We won't need to quantify anything after I...we are done. You're still set on this right?" Phineas looks at Baljeet sideways, making Baljeet become standoffish

"I am, very set on this, but I also don't want to take any unnecessary risks."

"There is no such thing." Phineas plainly states with penetrating coldness in his voice. Ginger sighs at this.

"Wish I could believe you…" Baljeet subtly shakes his head. Throwing the chargeless invisibility devices into a bin.

Phineas, Baljeet and Ginger all work until night. They get in the startlingly comfy sleeping bags. They soon become sound asleep; except, Phineas was faking it. He pokes his head up, looking around at the two to the right of him, Baljeet on the far end, Ginger in the middle. He gets out of his sleeping bag as silent as can be. Sneaking away from the camp without anyone noticing, he heads into the city, determined. He comes across a few people here and there, certainly more than he would find at home, but they appear like ghosts to him. Phineas walks heavily through the streets, becoming more weighed down by all the things he sees. Boats on the shore, the motor blades would make good weapons, he thinks. The individual bricks on an aging building, what protection would be strong enough to last against Thanos? Phineas walks on a sidewalk, happening by a series of TVs reporting the news behind glass. He ignores them as he walks. "And in other news, today marks the year long anniversary of the end of Heinz Doofenshmirtz's dictatorial reign of the tri-state area at the hands of the resistance." It catching in his ears. His heart leaps in his chest, the words said after drowning out, his face turns to the screen, an aged man with a green jumpsuit he knows as 'Major Monogram' is shown, giving a live speech.

"With all of our O.W.C.A. agents now accounted for, we will no longer have to fear a return to power from Heinz Doofenshmirtz. every family is working hard to provide the richest experience for the new generation of young ones who will only hear about this time in our history books, and never have to live it for themselves." Phineas's breath is laborious, but his drive persists, he leaves immediately, hijacking a boat, and fixes it up for the maximum speed possible.

Baljeet awakes with a scream, which awakens Ginger. Startled, she asks, "what's wrong Baljeet?" Propping herself up.

"Nothing, just a bad dream…" Baljeet looks over at the empty sleeping bag, then looks away, looking back at it he gasps.

"No!" Baljeet shouts.  
"What?" Ginger asks.  
"I...oh no, we had everything we needed here which only means he…"  
"Means he what?" Ginger questions, Baljeet reluctant at first, but realizes he has no choice.

"Okay, I made a few adjustments to the extra-dimensional portal, only so we wouldn't be in the same place we were when we crossed over. "  
"What do you mean?" Ginger asks, her brows particularly furrowed.

"Our other selves! Don't you see, it? This is what I was trying to avoid!"

"Wait...we have duplicates in this dimension?!" Ginger exclaims.

"Yes..don't you see now?"

"Yes I see, and now I see it was downright selfish and cruel!" Ginger snaps at him.

"It was the right call, you'll see."

"How!? Maybe I would want to talk to my sister in person again!? And maybe Phineas wanted to talk with his brother and sister, and Isabella again."  
"Oh how fantastic would that be...come on now, you think he just wants to 'talk' to them after all that's happened? Do you honestly think you would? I know I wouldn't."

"Well I would! What do you take me for?" Ginger pouts  
"What do you take us for? It's what do I take him for; he's certainly not the same kid, and neither am I!"

"Yes you are, you're just in a tough place right now. We all are."  
"Tough place…" Baljeet's furious, but he stops himself. "Look, we need to get to him now before he does something dangerous."

"Fine, but I'm only helping you to prove he isn't as lost as you seem to think he is, and neither are you."

While they prepare to leave, Phineas reaches the states, then hijacks the nearest car he can find, modifying it to go as fast as it physically can. He then drives as fast as he can to home, may not be HIS home, but it IS home. He dodges through traffic, taking highway after highway with ludicrous velocity. His car breaks down, leaving him just outside Danville. He doesn't care, he's content to run till his legs give out. The sun shining with noticeably high intensity. Meanwhile, Baljeet and Ginger are out in the open waters, quickly approaching the U.S.

And just as they reach land, Phineas walks into the backyard, trembling when, though he expected to see the other universe counterparts, sees nobody, just a vacant grassy backyard with a putter and golf ball laying around. He falls to his knees, letting out a thrashing scream, pounding on the ground. "It's just the same…" Phineas mumbles to himself. The sliding door opens, though he doesn't here it.

"What's the matter Phineas?" He hears from the side.

"Huh?" He looks up, seeing his Father Laurence standing in the door frame.

"Why, you're looking rather down dear boy."

"What...Where is everybody?" Phineas asks, his voice shaking violently, like a glass skyscraper in an earthquake.

"Well, they are where I thought you would be…" his voice drowns out. "In the grave." he hears him finish, with a voice mimicking the Mad Titan's. Phineas looking at what use to be a clear patch of green, now littered with graves, bearing everyone's name, his own in front of all the others, spotting Ginger and Baljeet's graves as well.

"No!" He screams. 

"Woah, no need to be upset, you don't need to be there, just thought you would have liked to celebrate the anniversary with everyone. You do know it's the anniversary right?"

"Huh?" Phineas mumbles, his heart racing. Laurence looks at him with confusion, and sympathy.  
"Why don't you come in dear boy, I'll make you something to eat." Laurence says. Phineas stays there, on his knees, looking inside, nobody there but his dad of another universe, he decides to head in.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He says. His dad opens up the cabinets, preparing him something simple.

"What was that screaming about?" Laurence asks innocently.

"Mind if I ask you a question? A strange one?" Phineas asks.

"Well, there aren't too many of those around, shoot." Laurence says, his voice cheerful as ever.

"What if...I wasn't actually your Phineas, and he was at that anniversary thing."

"Well, it would be strange, but not unheard of, after all you told me of the other versions of yourselves who helped you take down the Doofenshmirtz's regime." Laurence hands him the plate, with a basic sandwich, sloppily, yet passionately put together, it's proportions relievingly unperfect.

"Yeah...I am the Phineas your sons were talking about." Phineas confesses.  
"Well that would explain the clothes, and the hair. So...what brings you here?"

"It was an accident really, I didn't know I was here until a little while ago."  
"So...why are you here now?" Laurence asks. Phineas ignores the question.  
"Is Isabella there?" he asks.  
"What, like at the party?" his dad asks. "Yes, I would rightly presume so." he finishes after a pause of studying Phineas. Phineas takes a gulp of air, his heart fluttering upon hearing that. "Well, what's up with you?" His dad asks.

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, you seem quite distraught."  
"Well, I don't really want to talk about it." he mumbles.  
"Oh, but I got all the time in the world right now." Phineas ignores this, opting for a question.  
"Why didn't you go to the party?"

"Oh, I don't know, just didn't feel like partying today. I mean, I did go for a little bit...truth be told I have just missed all my good sports gear, and wanted some alone time to play around."

"Well I'm glad you were here, I don't know what I would have done if nobody was here." Phineas says, getting up and hugging his dad, to Laurence's surprise, Phineas pulls away, looking up at his dad.  
"Oh, sorry about that." he says.  
"No don't worry, I'm technically your dad too. Technically, I'm dad to a whole host of phineas Flynn's in the multiverse. It's truly a spectacular thing. So, what's up with this one I wonder?" Phineas hugs him again, tighter, a single tear streaming down his face.

"It's just...ugh I can't say it." He says, pulling away, wiping the tear.  
"Well if you don't want to tell me you can leave." Phineas looks up at him with utter terror, his heart racing to escape by any means possible. 

"What, no!" Phineas exclaims.

"Well, tell me what's wrong then." Phineas bites down on his lower lip, looking down, then looking his 'father' straight in his eyes.

"They're all dead okay!? You're dead, my mom's dead, my sister, my brother, even Isabella, they're all dead. In my world some madman came by and vapourized them all. Only me, and Ginger, and Baljeet from my world survived. They were all gone in a blink of an eye, except Candace…" Laurence takes in a heavy gulp, his eyes widen to a straining degree.

"Well boy, you don't need to say anymore. My boys would help you, but, it's just I love them too much..."

"Yeah...I really should..." the door opens, Phineas and his dad look, seeing the other Phineas, Candace and Ferb, with others behind them in the doorway. Phineas looks at the other Phineas in the doorway, he freezes, then spotting the most precious one to him, Isabella in the back, her eyes looking at him, he collapses to the floor.

His eyes flutter open, quickly collapsing under their own weight, unable to fully open them again. "I'm telling you, we should just take him now before he wakes up."

"And I'm telling you, that he should just wait here so we can make sure he's alright, he did take quite the fall." another Baljeet voice is heard.  
"No! That's not an option!" Phineas's Baljeet says.  
"Hey you two dweebs, stop your arguing or I'll give you both a wedgie." he hears alternate Buford say.  
"Ugh! I may have missed that but I don't have time for these games!"

"Hey guys, I think he's awake." Phineas, still groggy, opens his eyes up as much as he can, Isabella standing there, her hand near his own, checking the pulse. He leaps out of the bed in a daze, squeezing Isabella tight in a hug. 

"Isabella it's really you!"  
"What...I'm not…" The alternate version of her tries to say.  
"Buford, get him off of her." Baljeet of the other earth says.

"Sorry about this dude." Buford says, getting up from behind Phineas, wrapping his neck in a stranglehold, Phineas gasps for air, flailing his arms trying to reach out to Isabella, not even attempting to get Buford's arm off his neck.  
"Isabella!" Phineas starts to tear up, struggling to say. She is noticeably upset, wanting to, but resisting the urge to get Buford to stop. Phineas's lights go out. Buford placing him on the floor.  
"Well, that's all over with."  
"Poor him." The alternate Isabella says looking over his unconscious body, holding her hands together close to her chest.

"Agreed, wonder why he was like that." Alternate Phineas says. "He's seemed almost dead, I mean, he was so full of positivity and enthusiasm."

"It's better if you don't know the specifics." Baljeet says. "Ginger, let's get him out of here." The two of them lift him up, and drag him off. The others see them off.  
"Dad, do you know why the other Phineas was like that?" The alternate Phineas asks the alternate Laurence as he walks into the kitchen.  
"Well son, it's a complicated ordeal, maybe in time you'll know. We should respect their wishes of privacy." he tells him.

Much time later, Phineas awakes, his mouth gagged, his hands tied.

"Alright, all of us have our neural scramblers in, this will make sure Thanos can't read our minds. And with the new device I made, we just might have a chance of depowering that Gauntlet, and giving us a fighting chance." Baljeet explains. Phineas starts wailing, Baljeet grabs hold of him, pressing a button which opens the portal.

Within an instant they find themselves back in the underground base, the control console, amongst everything else all intact. Baljeet takes a hammer to everything, Ginger looks over, at the bound Phineas, she gets down low, untying Phineas without Baljeet being aware. Phineas snaps a fierce look at Baljeet, charging him, tackling him to the ground, throwing a punch with enough force to knock teeth out. "You knew the entire time! How could you, how could you!" Phineas livid. Baljeet gets a big cut on his cheek, skin torn off Phineas's knuckles. In an instant, out of pure primal instinct, Baljeet clubs Phineas in the side of the head with a hammer. A sickening crack is heard, laying him flat out on the cold steel floor.

Ginger gasps, holding her hands over her mouth, almost about to start crying. Baljeet takes a few steps back, seeing blood poor from Phineas's skull onto the floor as he lay motionless. Time freezes, the room grows black, Phineas awakens, looking around, he gets up. He starts to mindlessly move, when the scene changes, seeing all the graves of those departed, dug into the earth. The sky black, with heavy rain and frequent lighting. The thunder crashing with godly force. He looks in a daze at his hand, not moist at all to the touch. He notices a figure in full black robes gripping a scythe, motionless.

"You know, for the longest time I cared not how death came, only that it did." The raspy female voice shakes Phineas to the core. The bottom of the robe sways a little from a preternatural gust of cold wind, showing skeletal feet for an instant.

"Who are you?"  
"I...am Death. But you can call me, Mistress Death." she answers. The mere presence belittling Phineas.  
"What do you want?" he asks.

"Same thing you want, for this to end."

"Really?" Phineas's skeptical nature kicking in.

"Yes, this, this is unnatural. Nothing dies by ceasing to be, there is always a direct cause linked to death." Phineas glaring at her in annoyance. "I'm going to grant you a second chance. Because right now your friends look on as blood slowly seeps from your skull."  
"I'm dying?"

"You're dead...Dead before you even began." her voice resonating with Phineas, a piercing cold that can't be described puncturing him, trying to force him down to his knees, but he doesn't give in, not in the slightest.

"Why give me a second chance, and what do you want to end?" Phineas aks.

"I want Thanos to end...everything he stands for, I want you see it through. I cursed him to never being able to die. But he goes and wipes out a planet, with a new breed of death that leaves no souls for me shepherd in the afterlife. So I gave you this chance. Can you do it? Can you, will you kill Thanos?"

"Yes, yes I will." Phineas says with a smile. "No matter the cost." Suddenly he awakes on the floor, he gets up. "Phineas...How...I…" Baljeet mutters, stepping back even more.

"Save it. It doesn't matter how I'm here...I just am." he says with a smile, great clarity brought upon his nature and being. Ginger comes from behind and hugs him, Baljeet horrified in all the ways he can imagine, but also, relieved.  
"I know what we're going to do today, tomorrow, and until we don't exist anymore, we are going to get them back, I am going to get Isabella back… and we're going to kill Thanos!"


	6. The Final Chapter

**Hello there! This is my final chapter in the saga that is "Phineas and Ferb: The Thanos Objective" I hope that you enjoy this epic conclusion that has been building up for the past month. Note: Any italic and bolded letters are reflective of Phineas's own thoughts. Any feedback would be greatly appreciate, and without further ado...**

Chapter 6 (Just another spectacularly amazing day!)

Phineas stands tall, he is bigger, his face is longer, the years behind him are many. He gazes upon his reflection in a big mirror, his eyes now a ghostly dull shade of blue. His skin noticeably paler. He has a blank expression on his face, he turns around and walks out of the bathroom, an added addition to the bunker.

Inside the house, Ginger is inside the bathroom. She looks at a testing device of a kind. She proceeds to throw it into the trash. She then puts in contacts, which are the color her eyes originally were. She organises a single toothbrush and some personal hygiene products. She glances at the testing device she had just thrown, a + showing in the slit. She lets out a sigh as she re-adjusts her hair.

In the revamped bunker, Baljeet oversees a powerful battering ram-like device crash into a yellow and black colored suit of armor. With a full face helmet with the same color scheme, fit for only one person. The battering ram-like device comes back again for another strike, just as unsuccessful as the previous one, it's frame not dented, unmoved in the slightest at the molecular level.

"Have you still not found him yet?" Phineas asks rhetorically with a raised voice, overcoming the other sounds. He looks for a moment at an electronic diagram for a sword labeled "Titan killer", he then looks at Baljeet, who's eyes have the same discoloration as Phineas's.  
"No, I keep telling you, no." Baljeet responds, not looking him in the eyes. A loud crashing sound forces him to look in Phineas's direction.  
"It's been over ten years you understand? We need to find him now. _I_ need to find him now."

Suddenly, a thunderous rumbling erupts, an electronic map flashing a massive red dot. Phineas looks at the red dot, putting his arm out behind himself, the suit slamming into him, as it morphs to his shape, he bursts out of the bunker, flying with graviton thrusters on his boots. "Please don't do anything foolish…" Baljeet says to himself.

Phineas stops a house length away. Thanos doesn't move, he simply stares at the ground, the intersection in reflection. He brings his head up, looking forward.

"Do you know what this spot is?" His deep voice threatening to shatter Phineas's already crippled being. Without a response, he continues, "this is the spot where it finally happened, this is where you two found each other. In fact, I would be standing right between the two of you right now." Phineas continues to do nothing but stare at him behind the mask, hiding the expression that threatens to ravage this world.

"Would...if I didn't do exactly what I did…"  
"This is also the time and place, where I decided I would wipe that incessant smile right off your face for good…" The emotions boiling over like a red hot kettle, Phineas launches himself directly at Thanos; the concrete splitting at the point of takeoff.

Thanos grabs Phineas with one hand slamming him to the ground, cracking the concrete. Phineas escapes out from underneath him; blades coming out of the wrists of the suit. He spins them across Thanos's back, making Thanos turn around to face him. Phineas uses this split second to get to the side of the Mad Titan's face. One of the blades puncturing through Thanos's cheeks. Phineas twists, the subsequent squelching sound brings a rush of endorphins to Phineas's body, and a half smile follows. Thanos uses the red gem, sending out a shockwave that propels Phineas through a nearby house. Before Phineas can get up, Thanos levitates in front of him, his cheeks completely healed.

"Such violence, hahaha." Thanos mocks, Phineas propels himself up for an uppercut, but a backhand from Thanos sends him careening down the street. Thanos looks at his gauntlet, noticing the gems making a crackling noise. His expression that of perverted joy.

"You figured out a way to weaken the gems...it won't matter..." he says, looking directly at Phineas as Phineas speeds towards him, with the gauntlet he buckles the road upwards, crashing into Phineas, undeterred, he pushes through, ramming Thanos, but Thanos does not move. Phineas falling to the ground. Thanos picks him up by the throat, and with a red gem powered backhand, the helmet shatters into microscopic fragments. His face exposed, making his eyes tighten and his chest leap. Thanos looks into his dull colored eyes, tilting his head. The eyes beginning to look at him like they are the eyes of a crazed lunatic, this brings a smile to his face.

"What a facade you've put on, I want to face the real you…" With but a whim, Phineas's eyes change back to his normal color, his complexion seemingly changing as well, to a more human state.

"There it is…" Thanos shoves him back, skidding against the ruined road, a mask forming around his face to protect him.

"I will stop you!" Phineas shouts as he gets up. Charging in again, only to be blasted back by an energy beam. He booms up, letting loose a savage grunt as he charges again, reaching Thanos who simply vanishes, he looks around quickly, then he hears from behind.

"This is pitiful. Are we going to do this all day?" Phineas turns around and launches at him again, but is stopped mid air, Thanos levitates off, taking Phineas back to the starting location; slamming Phineas against the Ground, restraining him there by an invisible force.

"Have you forgotten what you are fighting for? I didn't wait all this time only to engage in battle with some mindless beast." Thanos states. "It's no problem, I'll remind you what you're fighting for..."

Just then, Phineas is back in the backyard, he looks around not understanding what is going on, his attention brought forward when he is hugged passionately by a fearful Isabella, his attention back to her. She begs with him, "Please, don't let me go Phineas! Please do something! Please Phineas! Don't let me go, please…" her tears dripping off his armor. He stands there, looking at his own reflection in the sliding doors. Resisting with all his might, but regardless, Phineas becomes compelled to look down, Isabella leaning into him, trying to hold onto his frame but her hands unable to create fiction, they keep slipping off. Each time parts of her disintegrate, more and more she tries to grasp on in a desperate bid for some kind of comfort. Phineas breaks down, gripping onto her tight. "I'll never let go…" he mutters to himself, he convulses, and wails as the tears nearly fill up his helmet.

His arms still in an embrace, he falls to his knees, looking at his reflection again, seeing himself as the young kid, he was all those years ago. And by god, with all the fiery passion he can gather he shoots his legs up, standing tall, clenching his fists, when the world around him fades, and he finds himself back on the ground on the street. He looks at the only place he can, the one where it all _**should**_ come together. A mirage like vision of him, and Isabella at that age, embracing for a kiss he relishes the sight as much as it sickens him, an air of guilt presiding over his mind. He tries to reach his hand towards it, trying to grasp it. The image fractures like a broken mirror, and vanishes. Phineas wills himself up, standing tall, Thanos looks down at him with the most devious smile.

"That's all I needed" Phineas proclaims, pressing a button on his wrist, and extending blades from his wrists. Thanos looks around as every building in the vicinity automates, forming appendages, charging at Thanos, who has the biggest grin seen in Phineas's lifetime. Thanos uses the purple and red gems as strongly as he can, gripping tight all the buildings, crushing them, and hurdling them at the now airborne Phineas. Phineas twirls through building after building. The remains levitate behind him, and when the supply of buildings is diminished, the scraps are hurled back at him. Phineas wastes no time charging at Thanos with maximum speed. Thanos teleports away. Phineas crashes into the ground, and before he can get back out, he is pelted by massive spikes of woods, metals, and glass.

The armor withstands the barrage with no damage. Phineas wastes no time, flying up, searching for Thanos. He nears his home. He sees Thanos staring at him in the window, walking off, vanishing. Phineas drops down in front of the door, opening it. Looking around for Thanos, and no sooner does Thanos walk around the corner. From where the bathroom is located, levitating a small tester item.

"Funny thing about the time gem, I don't have to wonder anything..." He flings the tester at Phineas, who catches it.

"So?"

"You know what this is, look carefully." Thanos tells him with the semi-always present smirk. Phineas sets his eyes on the + symbol. Phineas controls his heart rate, and his reaction as best he can.

"No." Phineas says, a slight twitch to one of his fingers.

"I figured that would be your response." Thanos says, throwing Phineas into the backyard. Thanos walks out, the fence wood splits apart, a metal current running through the metal picks, at each end, both electrical currents blast him as the metal fence turns bright red.

Thanos lets out a raspy, hard groan, his arms out to both sides. Phineas chuckles, extending a blade to pierce Thanos's heart. A red shockwave ripples throughout the ground, coming from the gauntlet, leveling the house and obliterating the graves, the tree loses its leaves and splits in two, the chaotic energy hovering in the air, giving the immediate vicinity a hue of green, red, purple, blue, yellow and orange.

"Enough hiding." Thanos says calmly. Using the purple gem to rip apart the ground, dragging the bunker to the surface. Baljeet and Ginger look on as Phineas does a flying kick to Thanos's face to no effect, then a straight punch, which arises an amused chuckle out of Thanos.

"There isn't much power left in this thing at all, that must complicate your plan quite a bit." Thanos says to Phineas.

"Hey! Try this on for size!" Baljeet exclaims, wildly pulling out a weapon which blasts a high intensity energy beam directly at Thanos's head. Thanos effortlessly stops it in its tracks, holding the energy in the palm of his hand. "Not nearly enough." Thanos says, propelling the energy back at Baljeet, his head coming clear off, his body flopping to the ground. Ginger shrieks.

"Here it is!" Ginger is pulled up squarely in Thanos's hand. "The moment of truth." Thanos tilts his head to look at Ginger.

"You are just ants to be squashed." Thanos slightly tightens his viper grip, causing Ginger to squirm out of reflex.

"Don't worry, he can still save you." Thanos nudges at Phineas who floats in the air, looking intently through the mask.

Phineas looks down for a second.

"I'll do anything to save you…" Phineas says, clicking on his wrist. With a primal shout, he flies straight at Thanos; a portal opening up, a sword comes to his hands, and using Ginger's stomach as a gateway, impales Thanos. Ginger struggles to breath, Phineas ignores these _**meaningless**_ sufferings, looking straight past her at Thanos. His helmet retreats. Thanos laughs maniacally, his bellows ripping at his insides but he could care less.

"What's so funny!" Phineas shouts, his face red, his veins threatening to burst. Ginger looks on at Phineas, tears streaming down her face, bleeding profusely, she puts her hands near the area, trying to halt any blood she can from leaving her body. "Phin...how...could you?" He doesn't even acknowledge her.

"Phineas!" Ginger desperately shouts as tears flood her face.

"Shut up!" He responds.

"I won!" Thanos shouts to the heavens. Phineas shakes his head, sickened to hear it.  
"No you didn't!" Phineas snaps.

Ginger gurgles blood from her mouth, as she goes limp, her body temperature plummets.

"Hahahah! I stole every ounce of yourself from you, I always planned on it!" Phineas breaks down, quivering at the face as tears tear their way out of him.  
"What are you talking about!?"

"You think it was a coincidence that Isabella went and not you? That everybody around you died? Everyone around you betrayed you in some way? No...I did it, I planned it all!" Thanos delirious, laughing constantly with rampant hysteria.

"Why did you do it!? Why me!?" Phineas wails.

" For love. I was envious of you… you got the girl, you had parents who loved you and friends that stuck by your side! Meanwhile I was always the outcast, I was the abomination! And the one I loved with all my heart, spitefully ignored my affections, and always sought to undermine me." Thanos explains with every fiber that coexists in his being that still has energy." Phineas rips the Titan Killer out, Thanos groaning loudly, as he does so. Thanos falls, along with everything else as Phineas levitates over, looking down at it all. He dares not to look at Ginger's body as it follows suit into the dirt pit of the backyard.

Phineas rips the gauntlet off of Thanos's corpse; inserting the majority of his left arm into it, it molds itself into the proper size and shape for Phineas. He uses the green gem, the soul gem, seeing Thanos standing in astral form, before Mistress Death.

"At long last my love...we are together." Thanos says.

"Yes…" she says, Phineas looking on as she touches Thanos's cheek, Thanos shouts in dismay, before ceasing to exist. Phineas finds himself with a massive grin, as Mistress Death returns to her domain. He takes a breath in, hesitantly looking over at the carnage, Baljeet's headless corpse, and the lifeless body of Ginger. The decayed skeletons of Candace and Jeremy being visible as well. Phineas falls to his knees as he looks upon Ginger's face, a few strands of her silky smooth hair flowing in the wind.

"Oh...what have I done?" Phineas says as he deactivates the barrier that dampens the gauntlet's power. He looks at the worn down and ripped apart sky, it barely holding on.

"I know what I must do." Phineas raises himself and the gauntlet high, and with the snap of his fingers, this very existence hails to his command, and is set back, just as it _**should**_ have been.

In the backyard, the sun shines over a bright blue sky; birds chirp, a quaint bit of traffic flows throughout the neighborhood. A shipment of string arrives at the backyard. Then, in little time the hula hoop made entirely of string is complete.

"Huh...guess we can't really swing around in it, but at least it looks cool!" Unanimous cheers of agreement erupt from everyone. That instant a beam disintegrates the hula hoop.

"Well this time, we didn't complete our invention." Ferb states.

"Mom mom mom mom!" Candace drags Linda into by the arm. "See!?"

"I see...A perfectly ordinary backyard, and a...ordinary day."

"But...but…" Candace looks around, once again dumbfounded.  
"Well, does anybody want some pie?" Linda asks. Everyone gets excited.

"Sorry your invention didn't work out, for what it's worth I thought it was wonderful." Isabella says. Before he can respond his attention is drawn down, Perry sitting there. He makes a chittering-like noise. "Oh there you are Perry!" Phineas says. Then responds to Isabella's remark.

"Even if it didn't work out in the end, we still had fun spending time together!" He says with flamboyant enthusiasm. Isabella grins. "I thank the universe for every day I get to spend with you, and everyone else. That's what makes every day amazing!" Phineas finishes. Isabella gets excited.

"Yeah! Thanks!" Isabella shouts waving at the sky with both hands.

Phineas begins to enter the house, looking up at the bright, pristine and calm blue sky.

"Yes, thank you." Phineas says sincerely, closing the door.


End file.
